


Momentary Life Styles

by Marsupeler



Series: Forever Changing [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Bullies, College-not AU, Crossover - but not really, Family - BAU, Fluff, Glasses!Castiel, M/M, Mentions of 'Jet and Len', Posted Criminal Minds Chapter, Sick!Dean, Telepathic Communications, Will add more tags when I post the Criminal Minds Chapter, Winged!Castiel, canon violence, deaged!Dean, deaged!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: #4 of 'Forever Changed' series. This will be two chapters, one for each fandom. The first is SPN, with Castiel and Dean going to College... the Next will be CM with (I'll fill that in later)... So shut up and read, or go back and find my other stories and read those, review, and crap. (Now with Glasses wearing Castiel and Sick Dean).





	1. Life in the Bunker

'Hey, Cas, what's the answer to question 63?' Dean's voice echoed into Castiel's mind. He looked up and across the room to see Dean hunched over his desk in the huge room. Their professor of linguistics was a man of second chances and giving the benefit of the doubt. So, when he thought that Castiel and Dean were cheating, he made sure they weren't sitting anywhere near each other when tests came. Sadly for him, the human race wasn't one to believe in telepathic communication as a whole.

 

'Dean, You can't use me as a crutch, it's not fair for the other students.' Castiel chided as he flipped his page back to look at the answer of the question.

 

'But it's the only one I'm having trouble with. I can't for the life of me figure it out. I know it's not D or A, but the wording is weird, and it could be either C or B.' Dean said frantically. Glancing up again, Castiel saw no indicators in Dean's behavior that he was having a minor melt down over this single question.

 

Castiel looked up at his professor, noticing his stern glare over the whole of the student body, his gaze meeting with Castiel's for a breif second. Castiel went back to his test.

 

'Look at question 120.' Castiel pushed the thought over to Dean, who's face crinkled into a half-smile.

 

'It's C... Oh, that bitch.' Dean laughed, making Professor Smothers look up with a sharp glare.

 

"Something funny, Mr. Winchester?" He asked.

 

"Uh, no." Dean mumbled and went back to his packet of questions, cheeks burning in embaresment.

 

'It stumped me too.' Castiel said incouragingly. 'The man is tricky with his words.'

 

'Alright, I'm done, who wants to bring up their test first?' Dean asked, still huntched over his papers.

 

'I did it last time, I think he is more on to you with the cheating... so if you are finished before me, it would deviate his thoughts.' Castiel rationed. Dean didn't answer back. He stood up from his desk and walked through the rows of students that were still struggling to finish half of the packet. One kid even glanced up and glared at Dean as he walked by.

 

Castiel knew it was kind of cheating to be in a linguistic class, when he automatically knew every human language ever to be conceived, and could also talk to various animals and creatures. But, then again this was a class about the behavior of the human language, and behavior was one thing that Castiel struggled upon, so it didn't bother him too much.

 

They didn't only use their telepathic link for cheating, they used it on hunts too, and tested it. They could talk to each other no matter how far away one was. Though in theory, if one went to the moon, it would begin to get distorted and faint.

 

Castiel's wings fluttered behind his back with boredom as he watched a few more students get up and hand in their paper. After about three, Castiel stood up, grabbing his light blue book-bag, and walked down the aisles of students. His trench coat that hid his wings fluttered behind him as he walked, and he could feel students glance up at him, some emotionless, and some with envy. And then one pair of eyes were boaring holes into him, and as he walked by, the pair of eyes stuck out their legs. Castiel stumbled and fell. A few chuckles fluttered into the air.

 

"Oops, sorry, Novak." James Steller snickered from above the angel. Castiel just rolled his eyes and gathered his papers. He continued his trek and handed his papers to the professor, and then walked out. Dean was leaning against the wall, waiting for him to come out.

 

"What class do we have next?" Dean asked.

 

"I have Art, and you have to get down to the field for track." Castiel said. "You need to start remembering your own scheduled."

 

"But, I have you for that, Cassie." Dean laughed, bending down and kissing Castiel's forehead. It was weird how different they were now that they were growing up a little different. Dean wasn't as muscular, but he was certainly not noodle-armed. He was more lithe, like a runner, but still had the strength of a brute. While Castiel was more or less the same, but now he wore glasses, which was a little humiliating. They found this little inconvenience during a hunt in Utah, or on the way to a hunt on Utah. Dean was driving, and they still had a few hours to go. Sam had suggested they play a car game. Castiel was sure that the two brothers were cheating when they called out a licenses plate that Castiel could not see, even if he was in the front with the two brothers. Castiel had thought that all humans had dull and fuzzy eyesight, and his eyes were just becoming more human.

 

"One day, it'll bite you in the butt, Dean Winchester." Castiel grumbled.

 

"We'll see, Castiel Novak." Dean mimicked, then turned down the right hall as Castiel turned left, separating. Of course this didn't end the conversation. 'Even if you staid home, I could still ask you. And you would tell me, because you don't want me missing my classes, do you?'

 

'You don't know that, maybe I'll just make you go into my class, and you'd be none-the-wiser.' Castiel smiled as he walked into his art class. Not many people were there, mostly because most artists were in favor of the digital art in a different class.

 

"Hey, Cas." Mandy Karmson waved her hand at the end of the classroom. "Are you ready for gym next class? I can't believe that they're making us exercise, just because we take an art class." It was an allegation she brought up every class, but it didn't bother the angel much. It was funny to see her so aghast-ed at the 'unfairness' of the institution.

 

"Oh my gosh, Mandy, he doesn't care. He's should be in track with his boyfriend, for god's sake." Taylor heaved. Castiel wrinkled his nose at her blasphemy, which she saw. "Oh, I'm sorry, Cas, I forget sometimes."

 

"It is alright, Dean forgets too." Cas waved. He should be used to it by now, just like a lot of human things he should be used too. Though, being an angel for as long as the Earth had been conceived didn't let a few years as a human, or almost a decade around humans, wash away habits so easily.

 

"It's funny." Mandy began. "How you're religious and crap, but you're also gay, and religious people think you should be burned in hell, or something."

 

Castiel sighed, it wasn't the first person to tell this to him, either. Especially since they don't know that he's an actual angel of the lord. He has to put up pretenses of being a human, and having always been a human. Sometimes it was hard, being so disconnected to heaven, so isolated from his family - even if said family hated him. Gabriel helped him, but even Gabriel had angelic duties. Other times, Castiel didn't think about it too hard.

 

"God doesn't care for one's sexual orentent." Castiel replied. "Why would he?" He barely cares about a person individually.

 

'You ok, Cas?' Dean's voice filled Castiel's head. It happened sometimes, when one was thinking too hard, or not hard enough, and things would slip through their bond.

 

'It's alright, just... the usual.' Castiel sighed. "So, about your hatred to gym."

 

'Alright, meet you up at gym?'

 

//\\\

 

Castiel made his wings shrink, and lay absolutely flat onto this back, making them appear to be tatoos. He then started to take off his clothing, changing into a work-out uniform.

 

"I always knew you were a fag, Novak." James snickered. He was a few years older than Castiel, an adult, who's mind was still stuck as a teenager in the middle of High school. He towered over the angel, but could be taken down with ease. Castiel hadn't trained all his life in the ranks of Heaven for nothing.

 

"I would think so too, I am dating Dean, who is a male, as am I. So, your point is, you have eyes, and can see?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in contemplation. Going through High school, and now college, and spending even more time around the Winchesters have honed in Castiel's skills of sarcasm.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" James seethed.

 

"Other than you being in my way? I have to get to class." Castiel tried to push a side the jocks, but one grabbed his arm and slammed him back.

 

It was Mathew Slade, one of James's cronies. The other one was Alex Hult, who was either too high, or too lazy to do any of the dirty work.

 

"You're not going anywhere." James sneered.

 

'Dean, I got freakin' cornered again.' Castiel sent the message through the link. He got a Winchester Bitch-face in return. 'I agree. It is getting old.'

 

'Just scare the crap out of them, show them some wing, or whatever.' Dean pushed back. 'Gotta get them off your back, somehow.'

 

'You're stuck too, aren't you?' Castiel smirked, but the bullies took this the wrong way, and slammed him back into the locker.

 

'You know I am, angel.' Then the connections clicked off. Castiel sighed, then looked back at his situation.

 

"Let go, and I won't hurt you." Castiel warned, so done with this.

 

"I don't think you're in the postilion to making threats like that, /angel/." The jock spat Dean's nicknames into his face. Castiel's face reddened in anger with that. It was one thing to insult Castiel, and it was another thing to insult his mate. "What the shit?"

 

Castiel's wings burst from his back, unfurling to the length of the room. He loomed over the larger jocks with a menacing look.

 

"Leave me alone, or I will mess you up, and make it look like an accident." Castiel warned, before replacing his wings, and throwing his shirt on; leaving the jocks shaking in fear in the locker room.

 

"Finally." Dean ran up to Cas, kissing him on the lips quickly. "You scare the shit out of them?"

 

"Close, but not quite, they will have to change their pants though." Castiel smirked. He leaned up, kissing Dean on the cheek, then jogging ahead of the hunter around the track.

 

"Oh, no you don't." Dean chuckled, catching up with his angel.

 

//\\\

 

"Sammy, we're home." Dean yelled into the bunker. He dropped his bag onto the floor, and flopped onto the couch, dragging Castiel down with him.

 

"You're eighteen, Dean. You don't need to announce your presence every time." Sam said good natured-ly as he entered the living room of the bunker.

 

Dean muffled something into Castiel's shoulder. Then he looked up to see Sam.

 

"Do we have a hunt?" Dean asked.

 

"Not close enough around here." Sam said. "Though Garth might need help on his case." Dean nodded, but made no move to ask more about it. He just slumped back onto Castiel, grabbing the Tv remote and turning on Dr. Sexy M.D.

 

'What's wrong?' Castiel asked, knowing that Dean didn't like to talk about his emotions out loud, but telepathic communications were different.

 

'Usual.' Dean murmured. Castiel nodded. Sometimes he too had those thoughts.. Was it worth it to stop looking for a cure to their predicament. Was it the right call to make this life different from the other. Could they really live more as humans and not soldiers in an invisible life. Sometimes it weighed down on them, the lives the could be saving, if only they dropped this pretense of having a happy family. Sometimes it was easier to curl up on the couch, than to put their heart into helping e fellow hunter, only to reign themselves in when the research was over.

 

"I can't believe you still like this show, after what Gabriel did to us." Sam snorted as he curled into an arm chair. Gabriel snorted as he walked into the room, curling on to Sam, sinking into those long limbs.

 

"I can't believe you're fucking Gabriel, after what Gabriel did to us." Dean shot back.

 

"Hey, I apologized, and I died for you guys." Gabriel scoffed. "So I believe I'm forgiven. Hell even Crowley doesn't get this much crap."

 

"Crowley is a demon, it's expected." Sam said, kissing his lover on the cheek. "And he didn't kill Dean over a hundred times on a time-loop."

 

"I brought him back." Gabriel grumped. "I'm feeling so attacked. Wasn't I the one to bring you back from Hell, Moose?"

 

Everyone chuckled, turning back to the sit-com. Dean curled back into Castiel, taking warmth in the former Angel's body. All of a sudden, Dean wasn't feeling so hot. Though he supposed it was because of his less-than lively mood.

 

///\\\\\

 

Castiel woke up to Dean flung half way onto him.

 

'sfjiriejga gjra gnaegnraeig eaogriejng eoajgnhjfado adjgfoadjg ergjaeergijonheaiojbt eahjteoihjjoie hieja hjeoi ieojg oieaj'

 

"What?" Castiel croaked as his mind was flooded with half thoughts and jumbled words coming from Dean's sleeping form. Sometimes this would happen, their link would be open while they sleep, but it was more like sharing a dream, not total chaos.

 

Dean moaned, shifting on top of the angel. It wasn't the I'm-having-a-really-good-dream-sex moan, more like I'm-in-pain moan. Castiel gently went to wake up Dean, making sure he wasn't having a nightmare of the various things he used to do. Castiel touched Dean's shoulder, finding it emmitting more heat than a human should. Castiel's heart started to race.

 

"Dean." Cas, shook the burning shoulder. "Dean."

 

"W-wha?" Dean's eyes blinked open groggily, they were dull and watery. "Don' feel goo'." Dean said weakly, sinking back into Castiel's chest, and closing his eyes.

 

Cas panicked, carefully shoving Dean off of him, he ran into the hallway.

 

Sam was still awake, even though it was ass-o'clock at night. Gabriel and he were cuddled up in bed watching bad cop movies.

 

Then their door slammed open, Sam grabbed his knife that was under his pillow, ready to attack the intruder. Well, until he saw that it was a Panic-y Castiel.

 

"SAM!" Castiel wheezed, probably having ran all the way from Dean's room to here. "De-an's ... something's wrong with Dean." The teen was crying now, tears streaming down his face.

 

"What?" Sam and Gabriel jumped up. Gabriel going to his brother, while Sam rushed to Dean.

 

He opened the door, walking over to Dean, who was still sleeping restlessly alone on his bed. Cas walked in next, tears rolling down his face. He didn't understand what was wrong with his best friend, his boyfriend.

 

Sam went to wake Dean up, and as Castiel had, touched his shoulder, feeling the heat. Sam then placed the back of his hand on Dean's forehead and cheeks. He let out a relieved chuckle.

 

"Cas, he's not going to die." Sam assured. "He just has a fever. He'll be sick, but he'll get better."

 

"You sure?" Castiel asked, whiping his tear stained face, looking like a tired-kicked-puppy.

 

"I'm sure, but you can't sleep with him. We don't want you getting sick, either." Sam stated.

 

"But..." Castiel's wings twitched at his back, not comfortable with this rule.

 

"Yeah, Kiddo. You don't want to get sick, it's not fun and games." Gabriel stated.

 

"And, you sure he won't ... die?" Castiel asked on more time.

 

"I'm sure."

 

//\\\

 

"Where's your boyfriend, Nerd?" James walked up to Castiel, who was not in the mood for anything today. He had staid up with Sam, asking him questions, and helping take care of Dean, when he woke up to vomit. "Did you finally break up with you? Looks like you've been crying like a little girl."

 

"He's sick." Cas grumbled, his voice going gravelly, like it once was. "So, please, go."

 

"Oh, no. I want to know how you did that Wing-thing. You can't just do that to us, Freak." James gritted.

 

"I'm an Angel of the Lord, and I fell, and I have Wings, please go." Castiel growled. "I don't want to deal with you today."

 

James grabbed Cas and slammed him into the walls of the school. "Like, hell you don't want to deal with us today."

 

It was so fast, Castiel couldn't even fight back, Mathew and Alex where at his back, ripping off his trench coat, releasing his wings into the world. They weren't as small as they could, but they weren't in all their glory. Black feathers fluttered to the ground at the intrusion. People stopped in their tracks, looking at Castiel with wide eyes.

 

His wings fluttered anxiously, wishing that Dean was here, and not sick in their bed.

 

"Oh my God, you're such a freak." James wheezed. Castiel just glared at James with hard eyes. He lifted his wings up, flapping them harshly towards to jerk, knocking him all the way across the room.

 

Castiel shrunk his wings to his back, and grabbed his trench coat.

 

'Need your help, Gabe.' Castiel prayed. 'Just, whip their memories.' There was a slight flash, and the smell of candy, and everyone turned away from Castiel, going onto their day, like nothing happened.

 

Saddly this happened more than it should.

 

///\\\\\

 

It took Dean the rest of the weekend to get better with Castiel's help. Which was good.

 

"How was your Friday, without me?" Dean asked.

 

"The usual." Castiel chuckled, curling into Dean's arms. It was nice being able to relax, his wings spread open for the world to see.

 

"I heard you cried at my death bed." Dean laughed.

 

"You're such a jerk." Castiel smirked, leaning up and planting a kiss to Dean's lips.


	2. Life in the BAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Criminal Minds Chapter everyone!

Tara Lewis was still new, only having been with the BAU 'A' team for a few months, was still trying to find her place in the weird kind of family they had. It was like being in High school again, not knowing how she exactly fit in, and the feeling of self consciousness crushing down sometimes. She wouldn't let it stop her though, because instead of that awkward 14 year old in a New High school in a new country, she was Tara Lewis of the FBI. Plus it didn't seem like the team hated her. They were actually really nice, helping her through tough times. Sure they may have more memories, but she wasn't the first, nor will she be the last to join this tight knit group.

 

"We have a case." JJ walked in, her arms filled with ever pilling files that keep on staking in her office. Tara got up from her desk, leaving the last report she had to get down on top of it. It was kind of disappointing that she couldn't finish this one more report, but people needed to be saved and locked away, and that was her true job.

 

"This is Melinda Stewart, Kathy Reign, and Jenny Karter. All women in their late thirties and single." Garcia started, pictures of these women appeared on the screen behind her, illustrating what was in their files on their tablets. Although Spencer insisted on having a paper copy. "All were kidnapped three days from each other, in South Dakota."

 

"Jet and Len are still locked up?" Reid asked, and Hotch stiffened just a bit. Tara looked at her team in confusion at this sudden change in rolls. Not saying that Reid was timid, but Hotch was usually one to ask the questions. She had heard about something going down in South Dakota, but never got any details.

 

"As well as all their followers, but if we find anything that even resembles they're trying to make a comeback, we'll call the boys." Hotch decreed.

 

"Jet and Len?" Tara asked.

 

"We'll explain on the jet." Hotch stated, turning back to Garcia to finish the debrief.

 

Tara couldn't think about the one dead body of the first victim, Melinda Stewart. All she could wonder was who the heck was Jet and Len, and why did it bother her team so much. And who were these boys they were talking about? Where they actual boys, or were they code for a bigger FBI division?

 

"Wheels up in thirty." Tara looked up as the rest of the BAU team were packing up and trickling out of the room. Hotch staid behind with her. "Jet and Len are in prison, it's no use wasting energy worrying about two criminals we already have incapacitated. These women need our full attention." And then he left.

 

~~~

 

Tara tried to pay attention to the case, but it was like she was on auto pilot. She consoled families with JJ, and interviewed friends with Morgan. She looked over files after files of evidence with Reid, but she couldn't tell you anything specific about these women. Her mind was still tied around Jet and Len.

 

After the first day they all went back to their hotel, and hopefully tomorrow Tara could get these two guys out of her head.

 

There was a knock on her door. It was the team. Not even just one of them, it was all of them.

 

"We didn't talk about Jet and Len on the jet." Rossi stated.

 

"And maybe ignoring it wasn't the best, it's affecting all of our work." Hotch continued. Tara nodded, letting everyone into her room. Reid and Morgan sat on one of the beds; JJ sat next to Tara, and Rossi and Hotch grabbed chairs from the mini dinning room and brought them closer to the group.

 

"About three years ago, we had a case in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Two brothers were kidnapping, torturing and killing groups of four people at a time. They were in pairs, two adults who knew each other, and two teenagers who knew each other. They thought if they found the right pair they could appease god and bring their father back." Rossi started. "By the time we got there the brothers, Jet and Len Shepherd, had already taken the two teenagers, now they were in search for the adult pair."

 

"They thought there was this prophecy which needed, an angel, a sinner, a doctor, and a victim. They decided Hotch and I were the best candidates to fill in the rest of their requirements." Reid said. "That's when things got weird."

 

"What do you mean 'Weird'?" Tara asked, not believing that anyone could make a drop on Hotch. Reid, not to be rude, but he was like a breathing bean pole.

 

"Castiel Novak, and Dean Winchester. They were the teens. But Castiel was special, he was an actual angel, with wings and Enochian and all." Hotch said. Before Tara could stop herself, she snorted. She wasn't such a religious person herself, but angels? That was slightly insane.

 

"I have a picture." Morgan said, pulling out his phone and showing her two teenagers, one was blonde with vibrant green eyes and the other was dark haired, either black or really dark brown, with swirling blue eyes that pulled you in. And at his back were large arching wings with obsidian black wings that glinted different colors in the sun. Before Tara could say it was fake, Morgan swiped to another picture, an X-ray of the kid's back, showing that the wings were infused to his spinal chord, and this was no joke.

 

"In the end we captured Jet and Len and saved everyone. A year later, the two escaped from jail and got a group to charge into Dean and Castiel's school. There were casualties, but once again Jet and Len are in prison. We're having a closer eye on them, but they still could do anything." Hotch wrapped it up.

 

"What do you mean? They're in jail." Tara said, looking from team mate to team mate.

 

"Castiel was an angel before the Shepherds got to him, they bond his grace and exposed in wings, but he wasn't human way before any of this started. There are other things in this world too. Things that can get a few guys out of prison with a snap of their fingers if they so choose." Morgan said. "So that's why we're still on edge. These people know about the real world, they could call upon anything they want as long as they have the right ingredients."

 

They talked some more, but Tara was still shaken by the things her team mates are telling her. And the kicker is, she can't tell any one, because they'd think she's crazy. Why isn't she thinking her team crazy? It's probably the pictures as proof, or the conviction at which all of them speak of this. Of course crazy people believe what they're saying, but this seems different. Either way it helped get her mind off of the mystery of the Shepherd brothers.

 

///\\\\\

 

The case went smoother after that. They realized that each women have all signed up to volunteer at the local soup kitchen via social media. Three days after they served they were kidnapped, and a week after that Melinda Stewart was killed.

 

They did find Kathy Reign's body on their second day of investigation, and the window of finding Jenny Karter was slowly but steadily closing.

 

In the end it was Tod Anderson, a regular volunteer. He kept them in his summer cabin up the road a little in the mountains. Kathy Reigns was not found alive. She was the first to die, but Tod had kept her.

 

It was always hard to walk away from a case that didn't end well. Of course they have the bad guy locked away, but they hadn't save anyone, he still got away with killing people.

 

The BAU isn't Tara's first team, but it was much more interactive then where she came from. Not only in the case and out in the field, but with each other too. She started having nightmares from all the bad they were dealing with, but couldn't feel gloomy with Garcia greeting the team with homemade cookies. She couldn't think about bad when Reid, the giant kid, was curled up at the window, mouth open as he clutched his bag to his chest. She couldn't think about anything but her team as she looks over them as they rest up in the jet. Hotch is going over files and paper work so he could go home to Jack sooner. Rossi playing 'words with friends' on his phone with his daughter. Morgan was snoozing with head phones in, and JJ drinking coffee as she read some book. It was nice.

 

And even though Tara now has to think about the supernatural of the world, and all that could imply, she was content in just relaxing on the jet and watching her team. Her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and probably a little disappointing with the waiting ratio, but I had no inspiration for this. But thank you as always for SHUTTING UP and READING!!! and the commenter who told me to 'SHUT UP and WRITE', that made my day x20. I just loved it. And like every other time give me prompts and ideas or just comment, because those make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, thanks for shutting up and Reading. Prompts are welcome, I love Comments, and have a nice day!


End file.
